


I Dream for You

by Live_Long_and_ExploreJC



Series: New Love [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Karaoke, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Long_and_ExploreJC/pseuds/Live_Long_and_ExploreJC
Summary: Zach thinks Chris is straight but learns otherwise. He falls in love and can't stop thinking about him. The cast notices. Zach contemplates what he should do.





	I Dream for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so I hope you enjoy it. Credit to TardisAJB for reading and editing my story. I got my inspiration for this while listening to music.

Since the beginning of Star Trek, Zach and Chris really hit it off in their friendship. Banter flowed easily between them. But it all really started for Zach when they started to hang out at each other’s houses.

Zach liked Chris. 

Scratch that. 

He had been pining after him (no pun intended). Chris’s eyes were a striking blue and his body was easy on the eyes, although even that was quite an understatement. He was intelligent, funny, and they were very at ease with each other. They were best friends and Zach didn’t want to ruin that. Plus, he didn’t think Chris swung that way. Chris only brought women around and when Zach didn’t see him, he was only with women as far as the tabloids were concerned. The paparazzi would never miss such a big detail. They seemed to be around every corner just waiting for a juicy story. And yes, people did speculate that he and Chris had a thing, but he knew it wasn’t true. They were just really good friends. But oh does he wish those rumors were true. 

He would be satisfied with how they were now. Just having a piece of Chris was better than nothing. Their interactions were a little flirty, but it was all part of the bromance they had. Zach knew Chris is straight so he definitely would not see Zach the same way. At least, that was what he thought. 

—————

Zach and Chris had just gone on a run through Silver Lake before lunch. They decided to go to Chris’s house to cool down and get water. Zach was filling glasses for them from the fridge. Chris was turned toward him across the kitchen, leaning against the counter. 

Chris said, “So, who was that guy you went out with last night?” 

Zach turned around and handed him the icy water. “‘That guy’ is named Drew and he’s someone I met at a coffee shop the other morning.” 

Chris gave him a contemplative look. 

“I see. So the one time I don’t get coffee with you, you go off and pick up guys.”

“Well, when the cat’s away…” Zach smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes. 

“And..?”

“And what?” Zach answered with a blank expression. 

“How was he?” Chris questioned while waving his arm in front of him.

“He seemed great.” Zach shrugged, but his tone earnest. “We’re going out again later this week.”

“That’s it? No details? Or do you not want to tell me because you don’t want me to go after him?”

Zach choked on his water “Excuse me?!” He looked at Chris, eyes wide with shock.

“I’m serious. Why are you so shocked? I want to hear about these great guys you date but don’t ever talk about.” Zach looked at Chris, who was staring back with a serious expression. Zach was still trying to get over the fact Chris thought Zach was afraid of him stealing his boyfriends. 

“Well, I didn’t think you wanted to hear. And what do you mean you would go after him?”

“I do want to hear. We’re best friends, man. I mean, I guess I never really mentioned this to you, but I’m not straight. I’m bi.” 

Zach leaned back against the counter next to the fridge, crossing his arms. “Yeah, right. I have never seen you with a guy.” 

“I mean, I had relationships in the past, but, since I have come into the public eye, I haven’t gotten into or looked for any relationships with guys. PR would kill me. Doesn’t mean I haven’t been with guys though.” Chris looked at him. 

Zach just stared at him, shocked even more by this revelation. He felt a little glimmer of hope forming. 

“Well, I learned something new.”

—————

After that day, he became lovesick. He knew Chris said that he wasn’t looking for a relationship with a guy right now, but now he knew there was a possibility, at least because Chris wasn’t straight as an arrow. 

It only got worse once filming for the second Star Trek rolled around. They were together all the time: makeup, filming, downtime, and going out with the cast and crew. He would have to stop himself from staring and daydreaming before it got noticeable. It didn’t help that sometimes they were so tired or drunk that they would end up crashing at each other’s places, but he didn’t think he was too obvious about his crush on Chris. 

Apparently, some of his cast mates thought otherwise. 

“Are you afraid of him disappearing into thin air? Because, if you stare at him any longer, he might burst into flames.” 

“What?!” That definitely snapped him out of if his current daydream. He glanced over his shoulder to see who spoke. 

“Come on. I see the googly eyes you give him when he isn’t looking.” Karl said with a smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zach tried to play it cool. He looked down at his book, open but forgotten in his hands. 

“Zoe has noticed too. And Anton. If he has noticed, well, I doubt Chris hasn’t noticed,” he said, patting Zach’s shoulder and walking away to catch up with John.

 _Oh God_ , he thought, _has it really gotten this bad?_ He sighed and closed his book. Clearly, he wasn’t going to finish it today. 

————

He did want to tell Chris. At this point, Chris would probably figure it out if he hadn’t already. They had been friends and working together for a long time and, as of now, Zach did not see himself getting over it anytime soon, if at all. But they were such good friends, and he didn’t want this to ruin their friendship. Plus, even if they did get together, what would they do if it all fell apart? They had contracts for at least another movie. He really needed to talk about his dilemma with someone. His brother Joe was a great support to him and, usually, he had some helpful advice to offer, so Zach asked him to meet up for dinner one night. 

After the food was brought to them and the waiter walked off, Zach spilled his guts and worries. Joe listened as he ate his pasta. When Zach finished, Joe put his fork down and looked at Zach. It was obvious to Zach that Joe was not surprised. 

“I see your worries here, but you are not going to know unless you take a risk. What if it doesn’t fail? You guys get along so well already. I would love a brother-in-law,” he said, grinning.

Zach leaned back in his chair, raising his arms in defense. 

“Hold your horses. I am trying to decide whether it is even a good idea to tell him my feelings and you are over there planning a wedding.”

Joe answered with a caring undertone, “I want you to find someone. Someone who will take care of my brother when I am not around. I like him, so you’re already a step ahead.”

“How about we focus on actually getting me a date first,” Zach sighed, giving him a side look as he folded his napkin on his lap to prepare to eat his previously untouched food. 

“All I’m saying is you won’t know unless you tell him. You never know, he might really be receptive to it. You two wouldn’t have to do very much hiding because the media and fans already expect you two to be together often, anyway. I don’t want to be the one in twenty years sitting here, listening to you regret missed opportunities and complain about being too old for any action.”

Zach kind of slumped in his chair as he pushed some food around. 

“Just think about it okay,” Joe said while returning to gorge on his meal. 

—————-

Months later, filming had finished and the tour was starting. He and Chris had seen less of each other lately due to other projects. It didn’t stop him from missing Chris, though. He was so happy to be around him all the time again for the tour: going to clubs and bars with the cast, competing with wordplay during interviews, watching movies at the hotel in their rooms, all of it. 

One night, they were at a Karaoke club in who knows what city. At some point during the tours, the cities start to blur together because of the pace and lack of sleep. The cast was sitting around a table, drinking and pressuring each other to go up and sing. Zach wasn’t paying much attention. He was staring at Chris, who was talking to Karl. I should just tell him, he thought. He glanced over to see Zoe giving him a look. He had told her about his crush at some point and she just told him to be a man and take a chance. Suddenly, he heard his name. 

“Zach has been quiet over there.”

“Zach, you should go up and show us what you got,” Simon said nudging him. 

“I don’t know, guys.” Zach glanced apprehensively at the stage. 

“Come on, Zach. Don’t be a killjoy.” Chris gave him a pouty look. 

How could he resist Chris’s puppy eyes? He swished the alcohol in his glass, staring at it, idea forming. _Oh, f*ck it._ He took a big swing of liquid courage and stood up. His friends started chanting as he went up and selected the song. It was a fun pop song but he thought it would get his message across.

The music started up and he took the microphone. 

 

 _Walking on a dream_  
_How can I explain_  
_Talking to myself_  
_Will I see again_  
_We are always running for the thrill of it thrill of it_  
_Always pushing up the hill searching for the thrill of it_

The cast were all cheering and dancing in their seats. He saw Chris smiling at him dancing along. Zach looked directly at him as he started to belt out the lyrics and give it his all. 

_On and on and on we are calling out and out again_  
_Never looking down I'm just in awe of what's in front of me_  
_Is it real now_  
_When two people become one_  
_I can feel it_  
_When two people become one_  
_Thought I'd never see_  
_The love you found in me_  
_Now it's changing all the time_  
_Living in a rhythm where the minutes working overtime_

Karl and Zoe realized what Zach was doing and glanced at Chris. Zach watched Chris’s expression start to change slowly as he realized what Zach was saying. 

_Catch me I'm falling down_  
_Catch me I'm falling down_  
_Don't stop just keep going on_  
_I'm your shoulder lean upon_  
_So come on deliver from inside_  
_All we got is tonight that is right 'till first light_  
_Is it real now_  
_When two people become one_  
_I can feel it_  
_When two people become one_

Chris just stared at him, completely still. Zach finished out the rest of the song. Other people were clearly enjoying themselves. 

He went back to his seat, everyone complimenting him. He sat down next to Chris, close enough that their sides were almost completely touching. 

“Wow, that was amazing.”

“Yeah?” He glanced up at Chris, blushing but thankful that the club was dark enough to hide it. 

“You killed it,” Chris said softly to him, giving him a fond look. 

Later, they all took cabs back to their hotel. Chris and Zach got into the same one and sat in silence together.

Chris breaks the silence,“You know, I have been considering looking for a relationship lately. I have my eye on someone.”

“ You do, huh?” Zach looked sideways at him. 

“Yep, this person is tall, handsome, and has legs for days.” 

“Really. Do you want to? What about the paparazzi?” Zach was both relieved and excited, but still cautious. 

“Well, I shouldn't let them dictate my life. If I really like someone and I think it would work, I shouldn’t let them get in the way.”

Zach smiled as the taxi pulled up to the hotel. They paid and walked inside. 

“I’m glad. I am really happy, but I don’t want this to ruin what we have,” Zach said as they took the elevator to their floor. 

They stepped out and walked down the hall to Zach’s room. Zach took out the key card and unlocked the door, Chris standing close to him. 

“I don’t think it will. Do you?”

He turned as Chris finished talking and suddenly there were lips on his. Zach took in the softness of the lips sighing and relaxing into it as the shock wore off. The kiss was sweet but only lasted a few seconds. When they pulled back, Zach looked at Chris, blushing.

“No, I believe not.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song at the end is "Walking on a Dream" by Empire of the Sun. Please feel free to give me feedback.


End file.
